User blog:Peppermint Princess/Eve's Updates (February 2015)
Heyy, Peppermint here. Please excuse me for the lack of originality in the title of the blog. I know it's a complete rip-off of Holly's Updates, which you should totally check out, by the way! So, I thought I'd give you all some big updates on all my stuff. I haven't been active that much lately, probably because I've been drawn to some other wikis like some other users here, but I guess I'm ready to come back to this wiki now and continue creating some fanon stuff like I used to before. I'll be continuing some old projects, as well as announcing some new ones. Let's start! SUGAR RUSH AVENGERS This is something relatively new I've been working for the past few days. It's pretty much Marvel's Avengers, though much sweeter. Not all Sugar Rush racers are in it... I chose the ones with the most interesting powers I could come up with, so I'm sorry if your favourite racer isn't playable. I'll create a page soon and all, so keep tuned. TWISTER VON SCHWEETZ As of now, I don't really have anything planned for Twister. Though, some things below might interest Twister fans, as The Game Bad Side might be getting a reboot/rewrite. SUGARY STORYTELLERS Yes, yes, I know. I totally forgot about it, but don't worry. Soon, I will update, and write all the short stories in the series and if they become any successful, I might also make some new ones. PEPPER'S ADVENTURE, SWEET CRIMINAL, WILD, ETC. I'll be continuing these as well, though my main priority right now is Sugary Storytellers. New chapters of all of these fanfictions of mine are coming pretty soon! FIVE NIGHTS AT RALPH'S I don't have much to say about it, I'll be continuing to reveal some animatronics, as well as some other stuff about the game like the map, soundtrack, etc. EVE'S FANFICS WIKI This is the thing I mentioned above that might interest Twister fans. So, a while ago I announced I would be making a wiki for some of my fanfictions, and I am still working on it. On that said wiki, I'll be posting old fanfictions, such as The Game Bad Side and its sequel, as well as few others. As a result, I will be deleting The Game Bad Side from this wiki, and entirely moving it to Eve's Fanfics Wiki. Twister, Mark, Gloster and the rest will stay here, though, so no worries about that. CANDY DASH SPIN-OFFS Yup, I'm still working on these. Candy Dash: High Moves and Candy Dash: Clear Skies are still two things, which I'll be continuing work on pretty soon. CANDYFORNIA RIDE Exact same situation as for the Candy Dash spin-offs. I'll be continuing work on it pretty soon, but, as of now, I don't really have any news about it. RUSH HEROES 2 & RUSH RIDERS 2 Yes, these two things still exist, and they're also top priorities. You already know some things about both, though I have some big news coming, so stay tuned for that! EVE'S NEW FASHION SHOP No, it's not dead. I had to delay it due to some major changes made to the shop, though the shop will be having its big re-opening soon! Pretty soon. Soon enough... That's all. I might update some stuff soon, so stay tuned. As always, thanks for reading! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/eves-test/images/f/fb/Peppermintpinesignature.png''Hey there, SpaceCats.'' (talk) Category:Blog posts